


Angels We Have Heard Get High by Azrael

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Good Omens spoof version of Deck The Halls. Slash abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard Get High by Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Angels We Have Heard Get High by Azrael

  
Summary: A Good Omens spoof version of Deck The Halls. Slash abounds.  
Categories: Slash Fanfic, Crack Fics Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley, other angels, other demons, Pollution  
Genres:  Humour, Romance  
Warnings:  Cracky, Slash (medium)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 431 Read: 259  
Published: 09 Dec 2009 Updated: 09 Dec 2009

 

Story Notes:

Thanks to thorneblackburn 's prompt, I sat down and wrote this in late 2008. Sing it in your head (or out loud, I don't mind ;P) to the tune of Deck the Halls. That's what I did while writing it. XD

Y'all know the drill, I don't own GO, yadda yadda, it belongs to Gaiman and Pratchett. Though how I wish I owned Crowley and Aziraphale...

* * *

 

Chapter 1 by Azrael

  
**Angels We Have Heard Get High.**

_Angels we have heard get high_  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

First there's Michael  
And his sword  
Flaming bright  
It's unhealthy  
But oh so fun

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

And oh, Raphael  
With Haniel  
Healing indeed  
With lots of love  
Everywhere

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

Here's a secret  
About Raguel  
Gabriel  
rather likes  
the "blindness"*

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

Uriel has been  
A very bad angel  
Sneaking off  
To rendezvous  
With Belial

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

Jeliel's plants  
Are suffering  
From slimy oil  
And noxious fumes  
From Pollution

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

And if you though  
These pairings were odd  
Take a look  
At this  
'Arrangement'

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

Aziraphale's books  
In Crowley's Bentley  
Clash strangely  
And yet somehow  
Seem to fit

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

They deny their love  
But if they're caught  
Could Belial  
Or Uriel  
Punish them?

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

Angels get high  
So unpredictably  
Who's to say  
That it's not  
Ineffable?

Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa

 

 

* blindness is, after all, an excuse to **feel** your way everywhere.

 

End Notes:

I'm so sorry.

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=462>


End file.
